ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate Of The Universe Part 2
This is the tenth episode of Jon: Ultimate Adventures and also the finale of the first season. Plot Previously on Jon: Ultimate Adventures. The scene shows Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin and Max in the main hub of the Plumbers base. Ben: It has been two days Grampa. Max: Ben, be patient. Rook: Paradox said Jon is the only one to stop Ultimate Vilgax. Kevin: He did say probably. Gwen: Though I do agree, we need to be attacking Ultimate Vilgax rather than staying in here. Max: Gwen, we saw what he done to Jon. And he was in alien form. Gwen (Sad): Yeah, he's been in a coma for-- Kevin (Hand on Gwen's shoulder): He wouldn't want us to not attack or not try and help. Rook: Kevin is right Magister Tennyson. Waiting around, for Jon to wake up, is not what Jon wants. Max: Right. Rook go and check on Jon. Ben, Gwen, Kevin. Ben: We know Grampa, try and stop Ultimate squid. The scene transitions into a hospital room within the Plumber base. Jon is lying on a bed, wired up to a heart beat machine to track his heartbeat. April is sitting next to him and is clutching his hand. Her eyes are teary. A plumber medic is by Jon. Paradox is sitting in the room with Azmuth on his shoulder. Rook enters. Rook: How is he? April: Not good. April starts crying. The plumber medic leaves the room. April: It's all my fault. I shouldn't have come to this Universe. Paradox: You don't need to be harsh on yourself dear. Azmuth: You only wanted to see your brother. Max enters. April has stopped crying, but has tears in her eyes. April: Me and Jon have been alone together for ages. Mum died when I was 10, and we have been together since. Dad left when I was 5. And now at the age of 16, I may lose my Brother. Max (Sympathetic): It's not your fault Jon is in this state, if anyone's it's mine. Paradox: You had no idea that stopping Jon from attacking Gavin would allow Gavin to get into the Null Void and release Ultimate Vilgax. Rook: If you don't mind my asking, how did your mother die? Azmuth: Rook Blonko, this is not the time. April: I don't know. Jon never told me, he always said it was alien but that was it. Paradox: Do you want to know the real reason? April: Yes. Paradox: SevenSeven killed your mother in an attempt to make Jon upset and give up so he could kill Jon. Azmuth: Little did he know, he just made Jon enraged. SevenSeven was no more. Rook: Jon killed him? Paradox: Not just him, but the whole bunch. EightEight, SixSix, NineNine, etc. April: I don't blame him. Max: So Jon's a murderer? Azmuth: He had his reasons, like you have had yours Max Tennyson. You may not be a murderer but you have made difficult decisions without using your head. April: Will Jon ever get better? Will he ever wake up? Rook's plumber badge rings. He takes it out and hears Ben voice. Ben: Rook, we need back up. Ultimate Vilgax, he is too powerful. Rook: Ben, you all must get out of there. Max: No, they wanted to help, they stay. Jon twitches. April notices. Jon's eyes open slowly. Jon tries to sit up but can't. Rook helps him sit up. April: Jon! April hugs Jon and Jon hugs back. April is now crying a lot, but keeps hugging him Ben: Jon? Jon: Where is Ben? Max: You shouldn't know. Azmuth: I agree, you have only just woken up. Jon: You're hiding something. Ben: Rook, tell him. Going to try again. Astrodactyl style. Ben hangs up. Jon: Astrodactyl? Max: It's nothing! Jon: It is when Ben is Astrodactyl and fighting Ultimate Vilgax! Don't lie to me Max! Max: We all know what you done to SevenSeven in your Universe. Jon looks at Paradox, then at April. April looks up at Jon, still hugging him, and smiles. ''' Jon: You had no right time traveller. Rook: I suggest we stop this. Paradox: You are right. There is something about to happen in the dimension room. Max: What? Jon: Gavin, he's on his way back through the Null Void! Max: Rook, with me. '''Molly Gunther appears in the doorway. Max: Molly, get the Alpha team. Gavin is in the Null Void room. Molly runs towards the main room. Max and Rook leave the hospital bay and head to the Null Void room. Jon: I need to go with them. Azmuth: You need to rest. Jon: I need to fight, save this Universe. Azmuth (Shouting): You are not going anywhere! One more blow like that from Vilgax and you're gone and he has the Ultimatrix! Jon (Shouting): If I don't then the whole Universe is doomed and then our dimension. April: Jon, you can't go, you've only just woken up. Jon: Azmuth gave me the Ultimatrix for defending our dimension April. Azmuth, you can't tell me off now and prevent me from taking the Ultimatrix to fight Vilgax. You can't contradict yourself Azmuth. Paradox: This is a losing battle. Jon: I'm going to get some rest. 10 minutes go by. Jon is lying in the bed and April is sleeping in the chair next to his bed. Jon is awake and talking into the Ultimatrix. He is on a three way communication with Rook and Ben. Jon: So he hasn't come through yet? Rook (Ultimatrix): Not yet, though I'm not sure when he will. We have been here for 10 minutes. Ben (Ultimatrix): And we still haven't meant a dent in Vilgax. Jon: Overload? Rook (Ultimatrix): Mr. Marron? Ben (Ultimatrix): What? Gwen (Ultimatrix): I see. Chromastone can take in a lot of energy. Jon: Though the downside is, no-one knows how much. Ben (Ultimatrix): Best not try then. Rook (Ultimatrix): Gwen, can you scan your area? I'm wondering if Gavin is getting through there. Gwen (Ultimatrix): Good idea. Jon: Ben, how is the situation? Ben (Ultimatrix): Well, we are trapped in a cage. Rook (Ultimatrix): You didn't think to mention this. Ben (Ultimatrix): No not really. Jon: I'll find you via your Omnitrix signal. Rook, keep an eye on the chamber. Rook (Ultimatrix): Right. Jon closes the communications on his Ultimatrix. He opens a map on his phone and locates Ben's Omnitrix. Jon gets out of bed and heads towards the door. April wakes up and stands up. April: Jon, you can't go. Jon: April, I have to. I can't let this Universe burn. April: But you could get put into a coma again, or worse. Jon: Then help me. April: Huh? Paradox enters using his time tunnel. Paradox: Ah, I'm here in time. Your planning to leave aren't you. Jon: Not leave, fight. April: What did you mean I can help? I'm not special. Paradox: She doesn't know. April: Don't know what? Jon: Gavin wasn't the only Osmosian in our family. Neither was Zoey or Jack. April: I'm an Osmosian? Paradox: ¼ to be precise. Jon: The thing is, it'll be dangerous to take you into the battlefield. I'm not even sure if you can contain this power and stay sane. April: I'm not following. Paradox: Osmosians can absorb energy, but too much energy can make them go insane. Jon: And you being ¼ Osmosian, I'm not sure how much energy you can absorb. Paradox: This will help then. Paradox gives April a bracelet. Jon recognises it. Jon: That the same on we took of Gnounger? Paradox: Yes. Or will have. April: What could he do? Jon: She could change her mass but she needed that bracelet to keep her sane. April: So by wearing this.. Paradox: You should stay sane and control your power. Jon: And if not? Paradox: There is a safety parameter in it. If she loses control then the bracelet will automatically drain all the power and return her to Human form. Jon: Paradox, can you train her quick. Since time is relative to you. Paradox: Just until you save Ben. Paradox opens a portal. April puts the bracelet on and walks into the portal with Paradox. When they enter the portal has disappeared. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into XLR8 and races off to Ben, Kevin and Gwen. In Undertown, XLR8 sees Ben, Kevin and Gwen in a cage. He also sees people of Undertown digging. XLR8 sees Ester. XLR8: Right, time to turn into a ghost. XLR8 hits the Ultimatrix and turns into ChamAlien. ''' ChamAlien: I wanted Ghostfreak. Oh well, I can work with this. '''ChamAlien moves along the wall towards Ester. When Ultimate Vilgax isn't looking, ChamAlien puts his hand over Ester's mouth and drags her out of sight. When they are in a safe place, ChamAlien lets go. Ester: What, Ben? You didn't need to do that. ChamAlien: I'm Jon, and it was the best way to not get Vilgax's attention, we don't need it. Ester: Everyone thought you were killed by Ultimate Vilgax, you never appeared after the Plumbers took you away two days ago. Paradox appears from the portal with April. ChamAlien: I've been unconscious for two days? Paradox: Ah, I knew something slipped my mind. Who is this? ChamAlien: This is Ester. Ester, this is professor Paradox, he helps me from time to time. Well I help him. Paradox: We help each other. April: Paradox has taught me all I need to know. Lets get Vilgax. ChamAlien: No, April. ChamAlien hits the Ultimatrix reverting to Jon. Jon: You and Ester are going to free Ben, Gwen and Kevin from the cage. Then tell them to help me distract Ultimate Vilgax, while you two save the people of Undertown. April: But I want to help! Jon: Believe me, saving people is helping. One live saved is a victory. Jon selects Anargy on the Ultimatrix hologram. Paradox: Might I suggest this one? Paradox lights up his Chrono-navigator, and presses the Ultimatrix down. Jon begins to glow and transform. He is now an 8 foot steel giant. His body is grey. He has black bracelets around his wrists. He has a shield symbol on his chest, with the Ultimatrix symbol placed in the middle of the shield. New Alien: Whoa. Whose this? Paradox: Its an Ulticon. Surprisingly, their height and weight do not make them slow. They are very powerful. Ester: So it could put a dent in Vilgax? Paradox: In theory. April: Well lets not waste time. Jon, in the new alien form, breaks some rock of the wall and shapes it into a boulder. New Alien: Whoa, that was fast. Paradox: I forgot to mention that they are also building geniuses in Rock and Metal. New Alien: Do you know if I named this guy? Paradox: Yes, one of yourselves calls it Warsia. New Alien: Lame. Paradox: Another version calls it Iron Lord. New Alien: Still lame, but slightly cooler. April: Why not call it, Ultistrike. You are fast moving for a metal, steel alien, Plus you're an Ulticon. New Alien: Not bad sis, but not great. What about Ultihulk? Paradox: I find that lame. New Alien: Ester, suggestions? Ester: Steelahulk? April: Okay, that is the lamest. New Alien: Okay, I'm going with Ulticon. April: The species? Ulticon: What. Ulticon, Jon, throws the boulder at Ultimate Vilgax and it knocks him back a bit. Ultimate Vilgax throws the boulder to the side and Ulticon punches Ultimate Vilgax into the ground. April absorbs some rock. April and Ester move towards Ben, Kevin and Gwen's cage. April brakes it releasing Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Kevin: She's an Osmosian? April: ¼ actually. You all need to help Jon with Ultimate Vilgax. Ben: Where is Jon? Ulticon gets thrown into the cage Ben, Gwen and Kevin were in. Ultimate Vilgax walks towards him. April and Ester go and get the prisoners away. Paradox helps them. Ultimate Vilgax: You are an Ulticon. They should be extinct. Ultimate Vilgax then notices the Ultimatrix symbol. Ultimate Vilgax (Shouting): JON! Ulticon picks up Ultimate Vilgax and throws him to the wall opposite him. The Ultimatrix times out. Ulticon is now Jon. Ben: Now that is power. Jon: And now I'm out of it, help? Gwen: Did you need to ask. Ben slaps the Omnitrix down and gets Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Again? Lets kick some squid butt. Astrodactyl flies towards Ultimate Vilgax. Kevin absorbs the metal cage and follows Ben's lead. April, now in Human form, Ester and Paradox appear. April: Got everyone out. Jon: Good. Ultimatrix: Osmosian DNA present. DNA origin; Gavin. Jon: Gavin? Gavin grabs Jon and April and starts to squeeze them. Gavin: Stop attacking my partner, and I'll let them live. Kevin: Jon, April! Astrodactyl: What do we do? Astrodactyl and Kevin get punched towards Gwen and Ester. The Omnitrix times out and Astrodactyl reverts to Ben. Gwen goes to Kevin and Ester goes to Ben. Gavin: Time walker?! Long time. Gavin increases his grip on Jon and April. Jon struggles to get his Ultimatrix free. Ultimate Vilgax walks over and stands next to Gavin. Paradox: You really should know what you are doing? A defence is always near by. Ultimate Vilgax: You don't frighten us Paradox! Jon: You should, he just helped me. Ultimatrix voice command. Ultimatrix: Voice command accepted. Jon: Code Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax. Ultimatrix: Scanning. Scan reveals statement true. The Ultimatrix starts glowing and then blasts Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax through the roof of Undertown and into Bellwood. Jon and April fall to the ground. April stands up, but Jon is on the floor, weak. Paradox: I forgot he hadn't recovered fully. April: What was that? Azmuth, from Jon's dimension, appears on Kevin's shoulder. Azmuth: That was a defence program Jon wanted me to put into the Ultimatrix in case he needed it against Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax one day. Jon (getting up): That day came unfortunately. Gwen: And now they are in Bellwood! Jon: Us five need to stop them. Ester: Um, I want to help. Paradox: No offence Ester, but you can not help. Ben: Why not? Jon: A Kraaho can easily be swept by Ultimate Vilgax. Everyone but Ester go to the surface of Bellwood. On the surface, Rook, Max and the alpha squad are fighting Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax. Jon, April, Ben, Gwen and Kevin appear and stand with them. Max: There you are Jon. Jon: You thought I ran out on you guys. Rook: We have more immediate problems. April: Yeah. April absorbs the road and become stone form, Kevin does the same. Max looks at Jon. Jon: Yeah, my sister is a ¼ Osmosian. Gwen turns into her Anodite form. Ben selects Way Big on the Omnitrix, slams the core and transforms into him. Jon selects the hologram of Upgrade on the Ultimatrix, looks around and then changes the hologram till he finds Chuck It and slams the Ultimatrix and transforms into Chuck It. Rook, Max and the Plumbers take an offensive stance. Chuck It eats a bit of car. Chuck It: Ben, put me on your shoulder. Way Big places Chuck It on his shoulder. Way Big: Why? Chuck It: Bigger attacking field. Way Big: Fair enough. Gwen fires mana at Gavin but he dodges and smashes his hands together sending a shock wave towards Gwen, she flies into a building. The building then falls on her. Everyone looks at the building and they see a shield protecting her, then she reverts to Human form and faints. Kevin runs to Gavin and forms his hands into stone swords and then runs faster at Gavin. April follows his lead. Ultimate Vilgax uses his gravity powers and picks them up and chucks them at the Plumbers and all the Plumbers are on the floor, including Max and Rook. Gavin: We have taken them out, what makes you think you have a chance? Way Big: We are the good guys. Chuck It: And they always win. Chuck It fires his energy he has been storing in his mouth and it flies towards Ultimate Vilgax, it hits but does nothing. Immediately after, Way Big fires his beam at Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax. They move back a bit embracing the impact. Gavin punches the ground causing shock waves to make Way Big loose balance. Ultimate Vilgax uses Chromastone's DNA and fires his multiple coloured beam at Way Big causing Way Big to smash into the ground. Chuck It gets off Way Big and eats some more rubble and fires his energy at Gavin. Ultimate Vilgax absorbs it then fires it back using Chromastone's DNA. Chuck It flies and bounces on the ground a few times. The Ultimatrix times out reverting Chuck It into Jon. The Omnitrix also times out reverting Way Big into Ben. April: This isn't working. Jon: We've been going with power. We shouldn't. Jon selects Polar Smash on the Ultimatrix and slams the core down. He has transformed into Polar Smash. He then hits the Ultimatrix and the Ultimate symbol is on Polar Smash's chest, the collar now gone. The ice shards on his shoulder is now replaced by steel. There are two ice shards which are above Polar Smash's eyes. The Ultimatrix symbol is now on Ultimate Polar Smash's forehead. Ultimate Polar Smash: Ultimate Polar Smash! Ben hits the Omnitrix and transforms into Heatblast. Ultimate Polar Smash shoots some ice from his mouth towards Gavin. Heatblast melts it turning it into a cloud of fog. Gavin looks around aimlessly. Ultimate Polar Smash goes behind Gavin, goes on four paws and rams into him. Gavin holds on for life as Ultimate Polar Smash is going at 30 mph. Ultimate Polar Smash suddenly stops, making Gavin fly through the air into a building. Gavin falls down unconscious. Kevin goes over and creates steel cuffs on Gavin. Heatblast: One bad guy down. Ultimate Vilgax throws Wildvine like seed bombs at Heatblast and Ultimate Polar Smash causing them to go into the air and smash into the ground near Gwen and the others. The Omnitrix and Ultimatrix time out at the same time. Heatblast has reverted into Ben. Ultimate Polar Smash reverts to Polar Smash then reverts into Jon. Gwen: That was going well for a second. Ultimate Vilgax: You think you can beat me that easily? April: We could have scared you? Ultimate Vilgax: You scare me? Jon: April, clever girl. I feel stupid for not thinking this in the beginning. Jon gets a hold of Ben's Omnitrix and turns him into Toepick. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into another new alien. This alien is green/grey and is 6 foot tall. He is in constant decay. He has one eye on his head, in the centre. There are chains going across his chest linking to the Ultimatrix symbol, similar to Ghostfreak. Hidieye: Hidieye! Gwen: You don't say. Toepick unlocks his cage and looks towards Ultimate Vilgax turning him white, and Hidieye looks into Ultimate Vilgax's eye and hypnotises him into thinking this is a dream. Ultimate Vilgax then falls asleep. The Omnitrix times out, Toepick reverts to Ben. Hidieye hits the Ultimatrix reverting him into Jon. Jon: How did I put Vilgax to sleep? Paradox: Your transformation can hypnotise people. You wanted Vilgax to think he was dreaming so his mind put him to sleep. Ben: Sounds similar to Whampire. Jon: Does a bit. The scene goes to Mr. Smoothies. Jon, April, Rook, Paradox, Ben, Azmuth, Gwen and Kevin are having a smoothie each. April: Not bad. Rook: I never thought you would find it good. Jon: We have strange tastes in another dimension. Paradox: Talking about dimensions, we should get you home. Jon: I'm going back to my dimension? April: Don't you want to? Jon: I do, just never coming back here is going to be strange. Ben: We'll remember you, right Paradox. Paradox: Yes, all except Ester. Gwen: It was nice meeting you. Jon and Gwen hug. Jon: Ben, Rook. Thanks for everything. You have my number if you need help. Rook can call. Gwen, if you and Kevin are having trouble, then Gwen call. Jon, April, Paradox and Azmuth wave goodbye. Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin wave back. Jon, April, Paradox and Azmuth walk into the portal and arrive in London, Jon's Dimension. They have appeared in Hyde park. Paradox and Azmuth go back into the portal. April and Jon hear an explosion, and see some police chase some robbers across Hyde Park. April: Guess you'll go after them? Jon: Me? April: You're the hero. Jon: You've got powers to, I'm not going by myself. April (smiling): So I guess its. Jon + April: Hero time. Major Events * April is revealed to be 16 years old * Jon and Aprils Mum died when April was 10, and Jon 12. Jon has looked after April ever since. * April is 1/4 Osmosian * ChamAlien, Ulticon, UItimate polar Smash & Hidieye make their debut by Jon * Astrodactyl, Toepick and Heatblast make their debut by Ben * Gavin now resides in the Prime Universe after being arrested. * Ultimate Vilgax think the last two days were a dream * SevenSeven (Jon's Dimension) killed Jon and April's Mum. * Jon has revealed to have killed SevenSeven and his family for revenge. Polarbear114 has confirmed Jon regrets it. * Jon is now back in his dimension Characters * Jon Marron * April Marron * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Professor Paradox * Azmuth (Jon's DimensioN) * Max Tennyson * Plumbers * Plumber Medic (First Appearance) * Molly Gunther * Ester Villains * Gavin * Ultimate Vilgax Aliens Used Jon * XLR8 (cameo) * ChamAlien (First Appearance; intended alien Ghostfreak) * Ulticon (First Appearance) * Chuck It (Murk) * Polar Smash (cameo) * Ultimate Polar Smash (First Appearance) * Hidieye (First Appearance; cameo) Ben * Astrodactyl (First Appearance) * Heatblast (First Appearance) * Toepick (First Appearance) Trivia * The original reason why Jon and April's Mum died wasn't because of SevenSeven, it was because of heart failure. But this wouldn't have led to Jon being the person he is today, so SevenSeven killed their parents. Category:Episodes